


The Important Part

by Laylah



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time was chance and luck, finding Leonhart alone in the shower and obviously in need of some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Important Part

The first time was chance and luck, finding Leonhart alone in the shower just a couple days shy of fifteen with his hand on his cock and _obviously_ in need of some company. He snarled and struggled, but not as much as he should have, and he refused to answer when Seifer asked if anyone else had ever made him come, and his ass was so firm and tight Seifer thought he might _die_.

The second time was deliberate, taking the little bastard down a peg after a lucky shot on the practice field earned him more praise than he deserved for his gunblade technique. Seifer got him up against the wall afterward, arm twisted up behind his back, and this time Leonhart actually said no, but he still got hard for it, still came with Seifer's hand on his cock and Seifer's cock up his ass.

The third time was making a point, when Leonhart had been avoiding him for four, five days after the second time. Seifer let himself into the the little prick's room in the middle of the night, and by the time Leonhart was awake enough to realize just what had woken him up, he didn't have the leverage to push Seifer off, either. So Seifer held him down and explained, between thrusts, that the harder it was to track somebody down for this, the nastier he felt when he finally _got_ it, and if Squall knew what was good for him he'd quit running. The bitch came all over his sheets.

Since then it's gone a lot easier. Squall still doesn't say yes, but he doesn't say no much either. Mostly he just grits his teeth and spreads his legs and pants for it, letting Seifer stuff him full and call him names and make him jerk off over it. Seifer doesn't stop until Squall comes, even if that means they fuck enough times that he can't get it up again -- then he'll just pull out and shove his fingers up Squall's ass instead, his come making it slick, and he'd swear that Squall comes _harder_ when he's held out so long that his asshole's red and raw by the time he's done.

It's not over until Squall comes because that's the important part, really: not that Seifer can make him give it up, but that Seifer can make him _like_ it.


End file.
